The Triangle
by Holden James
Summary: After watching Max spend a fair amount of time with Chloe, Kate has wanted to get to know the couple more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was one of those perfect days; cloudy, but the sun was peeking out from the crevices within the clouds. And when its setting, the orange is transformed to amber and gold through the smoky grey sky. This just made it better with Jefferson allowing us to spend class expanding our portfolio. I took a picture of this squirrel that was perfectly still and stared at me. _Snap!_ As it rushed off, I could almost hear Mr. Jefferson critiquing my photos. "Excellent timing there, Max," he'd say. "It's like you froze time before the rodent even had a chance to scurry away."

After shaking the picture, I slipped it into my binder and looked at my phone to check the time. 3:59. _Close enough,_ I thought. Seemed like a perfect time to end. As I was walking by the parking lot, I saw Warren hanging by his car. He waved as I started to walk towards him. "Max, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much," I answered. "Mr. Jefferson had us go out and take pictures. Said that we should take the opportunity to observe our surroundings."

"So basically, you had a free period?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. You'll never guess what I have!"

"You hacked Blackwell to pass Chemistry?" I snickered.

"Even better." He pulled out a flier for a screening at the drive-in. I took it and read it. "Plan Nine at Nine."

"Yeah. They're showing nine of the best from Ed Wood. Me and Brooke are gonna go see it this weekend, in costume."

I snickered while handing the flier back to him. "Glen or Glenda?"

"Both." I went back on my way to the dorms. Victoria and her posse were sitting at a picnic table. I could hear them gossiping with Victoria taking photos every now and then. She gave me a cold look as I slowed down. _Please don't say anything,_ I begged in my head. She took her camera and got another picture of her, Courtney, and Dana posing together - Charlie's Angels style.

I walked by Kate's room and saw that it was open a crack, and decided to knock. "Yes?" I could hear her say softly.

Then I snuck my head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing, Max." I opened the door and walked in. Kate was putting some notes away and walked towards me. "So what's up?"

"Just saw your door was open and wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh, it was? I thought I closed it." She sat back at her desk and turned around at me. "How was class?"

"We got to take photos around campus." It was only then I realized that she wasn't in class. "Are you okay? I didn't see you in class and was wondering-"

"Oh, that. I took a nap and kinda overslept." She picked up her phone and checked the alarm. "Yeah; it was supposed to go off at 2:15, but must've set it for three." She snickered and I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Chloe.

Chloe: Yo Max! You free?

Max: Yeah. You still want to meet for dinner?

Chloe: Hell yeah. Two Whales for two? My treat. _It seems like Joyce was paying for it,_ I thought.

Max: Always. Meet you at 6?

Chloe: 6:30. I have to take care of something. XOXO

Max: Xoxoxo 3

I slipped my phone and looked back at Kate. She was writing in a journal and looked at me. "Got any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"By any chance are you meeting...Chloe?" The way she asked made me worry. It reminded me of the biggest concern with Kate came when me and Chloe started dating. As a Catholic, we weren't too sure if Kate would be okay with it. I nodded. "Oh. How is she?"

"She's doing well. Our three-month anniversary is coming up."

She grinned. "Lovely. What do you plan on getting her?"

"I'm working on it, but I'll show you when I'm done."

"Oh. Okay." For the rest of the time, Kate and I listened to music and did some homework. And I couldn't help but think about how she spoke when I mentioned Chloe; there was almost no emotion. She seemed interested, but her voice made it hard to know how she felt about it. I kept an eye on the clock and saw that it was 6:03; I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder started to head out. "Are you going to meet her?" I nodded. "Okay. Can...can I ask you something?"

I leaned on the door. "What is it?"

"Would it be okay if I joined you? I want to meet her." I remembered then that Chloe never really met Kate. "I won't even sit with you two if you want."

"I don't have a problem with it," I answered. _I don't know how Chloe would be with it, but we'd just have to see_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kate and I jumped on a bus for the Two Whales right at six. I sat next to window and got a better view of the sky. _I really need to take a shot of that sky_ , I thought. As the bus stopped in front of the diner, I got my camera ready to get a picture. Kate waited for me near the newspaper stands and watched me pull out my camera. _Snap!_ It was amazing. I stuck it into my journal and met back up with Kate. We walked in and she took a seat at the counter. Joyce was standing next to the open booth close to the jukebox. "Ms. Caulfield," she greeted me. "I received word about a reservation for you and a Ms. Chloe Price."

I sat facing the door and laughed. "Hi Joyce. I take it Chloe said something about it?"

"She didn't have to. Five weeks together and I could tell that you two were together." She pulled out her pad and pen. "So, what can I get you?"

"Just some fish and chips, please. And a soda?

"You got it." Joyce brought my order in and went to take Kate's order. I killed the time and looked at the picture I took; _It wasn't too bad_ , I thought. There seemed to be a slight blur, but there was always another shot. I started to get up and ask Kate for her advice. _Ding ding!_ The door opened and I made a sharp turn.

It was Chloe. She walked over to me with her usual swagger that makes her own the place. "Max!" she waved and kissed me. I held her close. "Where are you sitting?"

I lead her to my booth and we sat down together. I caught a light whiff of weed coming from her. "Lovely smell. Eau de reefer. It suits you perfectly."

She chuckled. "Sorry. I know that you're not too fond with this, but I fell asleep when after baking and didn't have time to shower."

"Maybe you could get one tonight." I rest my leg onto her lap. "Something like those videos you watch." She blushed and covered her mouth to hide a moan.

Joyce came by with her pad and pen. I threw my leg back to the ground and we both acted like nothing was going on. "Glad to see that you decided to meet your date," she greeted her daughter. "Might I suggest the burger and fries for you, Ms. Price?"

"Sure thing," she answered. "And I would also like a vanilla shake."

"Coming right up." Joyce leaned over to her daughter. "Just a little tip for the future. It's best not to show up on a date smelling like a skunk."

Chloe just grumbled and looked down as her mother left. I couldn't help but giggle at it; that changed her mood as she grabbed my hand. "You like it when I walk in like that, don't you?"

"It's...authentic. Fits you."

"Fits me, huh?" This time, she rested her boot between my legs. "Maybe we can apply my look more?"

"What do you have in mind?" I giggled as she leaned her toes closer.

"Well, the first thing I'll need is a pair of boots with a heel." The image of her teasing me with those boots was perfect. I leaned back a little and almost moaned. Chloe shushed me. "Remember what we said about excitement here?" One thing she loves to do is tease me at the Two Whales Diner and then stop, every now and then. We both have fun; as I felt the pleasure soak in, I looked over at Kate.

She ordered a fish sandwich and a ginger ale. It also made me wonder if having her tag along with us would be a problem for her or us? On one hand, Kate seems like she'd like the company. But on the other hand, Chloe hasn't always seemed too wild about her hanging around. _I guess I'll bring it up to her later on,_ I thought. _Maybe after sex._ Every now and then, I waved over to her and Chloe kinda raised her brow. "Sorry," I said after getting caught.

Chloe couldn't help but snicker. "Chillax, Max." We went back to our meal and casual small talk. "So, what do you wanna do when after blowing this place?"

"I imagined you just dropping me back off at Blackwell," I answered.

"Aww," she chuckled. "Aren't you so wholesome with your fantasies, Maxie girl."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" She slipped a black handkerchief under the table and handed it to me. I took it and saw her mouth "Don't open it." I massaged the tiny package; it felt like a pair of handcuffs. _Isn't she a little kinky?_ I thought while imagining her handcuffing me. Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised. Joyce came by with the bill; I reached for my wallet but Chloe stopped me. "Nuh uh. I'm paying tonight." _That's a first._

"Can I at least cover the tip?"

She got a smirk after I said that. "You can pay for dessert, love." I blushed and thought about what we would be having. I had an idea of what she had in my and I was anticipating it. We got up and both Kate and Joyce came towards us simultaneously.

Joyce took the bill from us. "Thank you." Then, she turned to me. "And Max, what do you have planned on Saturday?"

"Well," I started. "I usually go out and take pictures down by the lighthouse. Why?"

"Because David and I were wondering if you could join us for dinner."  
"Sure." Chloe led me away and we made it as far as the entrance as Kate was standing. "Kate. I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay, Max." She turned to Chloe. "Excuse me...Chloe. Could you...drop me off back at Blackwell. I'm sorry for...ruining your night."

I kinda gave a soft look at Chloe and gave something of a pout. "Sure." Chloe led us to her truck. I sat in the passenger seat while Kate held onto a couple things.

As we drove off, a part of me wondered if I did something wrong with bringing Kate.


End file.
